Pleasure Principle
by Azusa-J
Summary: When the others paid a visit to Heero and Duo in the school dorm one night, they eavesdropped something; something that made them blood boiled and drooled. Yaoi 2x1 (Complete and Revised)
1. Chapter 1

Pleasure Principle  
~ Part 1 ~  
  
By Azusa-J  
  
  
Date: April 9, 2002  
Disclaimer: *grabs a Hee-chan plushie* Kawaii! Kawaii!! *puts it back down and sighs* but they are not mine... Everything in the Gundam Wing Universe is not mine.   
Time setting: TWT  
Warnings: Yaoi, Humor, Maybe OOC  
Feedback: Yes, definitely! Please send it to azusaj@gundamwing.net  
Pairings: 2x1  
Rating: R  
Credit: I got the idea for this fic from Mikkeneko's "Teaching Heero." You can read it here: [http://www.fanfictiongw.homestead.com/TeachingHeero.html]  
Notes: This is my first attempt to write "real" yaoi. This fic sets in a boarding school dorm. Why? Because I read so many fics about living in a dorm yet they all seemed to be wrong. I wrote this setting based on a real dorm, the dorm I am in right now. Yes, I live in a dorm so I know better than most authors. I just want to clear up some misunderstanding about the dorm. Also, this fic is pretty much based on what happened to my friend. ^_^;; PS. I've only learned English for a few years. I've tried my best on the grammar and spellings. If you find any thing bad, feel free to tell me.  
  
Final Warning: Yaoi [Lemon] alert! Don't read if you're homophobic! (like anyone's gonna listen...) *sighs*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Trowa, shouldn't we go and take a look?" Quatre asked his roommate.  
  
"No, if we go there at a time like this, it will only cause suspicion." Trowa answered.  
  
"But... I'm afraid that they are in danger now."   
  
"Hmm..." Trowa thought for a minute. "Have you talked to Wufei?"  
  
"Yeah. He said that he couldn't contact them either."  
  
"Maybe they are busy and forgot about our meeting." Trowa said.  
  
"No, there isn't any homework assignment that requires them to work and Heero wouldn't forget our meeting." Quatre shook his head.  
  
"We'll wait a bit longer. Maybe they're just late."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two pilots nodded and waited quietly for the time to pass. Quatre was pacing around in the room while Trowa sat on his bed and looked at the clock. It read 11:13 pm. 'What's wrong with them?' Trowa thoughtm beginning to worry.  
  
Two more minutes passed and Quatre stopped pacing. He looked up to Trowa and said, "Let's go find them."   
  
The blonde was very worried. It was strange that even Heero would be late to their daily meeting at 11:00. Something must have happened to them.  
  
The taller boy nodded. He quickly picked up the phone and called Wufei to join with them. Another minute passed, and then there was a knock at the door. Trowa opened the door and was greeted by Wufei. The Chinese boy said nothing. He just stood there, waited for Trowa and Quatre to put on their jackets, and then locked the door. He already knew that they were going to find the two "missing" pilots.  
  
The three boys stepped out of their dorm and headed to the other building at the other end of the school campus. Since it was late at night, there were no other people around, which the three boys silently felt grateful for.  
  
It was unusual for the Gundam pilots to enroll a school, even if it was for a mission. They were supposed to remain undercovered and unnoticed. But this time, they were here, in a boarding school.  
  
The five Gundam pilots were assigned to invade an OZ base that was close to this school. They did not have any safehouse close by and there were only a few small towns near the base, which made it hard to move in unnoticed. The only possible way to get close to the base inconspicuously was through this boarding school, which would provide them a place to settle. It was lucky for them that they only had to stay there for two or three weeks for each of them prefered to live in a safehouse, where they were free and independent, than a boring, restrained school.  
  
They had been here for two weeks already. The mission of destroying the OZ base had been carried out successfully. All they were waiting for was a new mission from the doctors so they could get out of the school.  
  
The three boys walked through the school campus. It was quiet and dark. It took them five minutes of walking before they reached the other two pilots' dorm, Angus [1]. This school had four dorm buildings, two for males and two for females [2]. Since they had enrolled the school in the middle of the year, they did not have much choices for the room selection. It was unlucky that even hacking into the school residence network, they were unable to put themselves together in a same building. Therefore Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were in the same building while Heero and Duo were in the other.  
  
The dorm was locked. No wonder, due to security reason. But of course, this lock was no problem for these three experienced young terrorists. Trowa took out a lockpick from his pocket and after half a mintue, the door was open. The three quietly snuck in. They did not want the other students to know their presence. It would be hard to explain why the three of them had come from another dorm to sneak in.   
  
Finally, they came to the room that Heero and Duo shared. The school dorm had either single rooms or double rooms. Trowa and Quatre decided to take a double room together. Wufei prefered to be alone so he chose a single. Duo wanted a single too but the others were afraid that he would get himself into trouble, so they asked Heero to be his roommate and keep an eye on him.   
  
Trowa knocked at the door once, quietly, for they did not want to wake the neighbours [3]. But a few moment passed and no one answered the door. The three of them looked at each other with worry and panic written on their faces. Wufei nodded and checked the bathrooms on that floor [4] while Trowa checked the common room [5]. Soon they returned empty-handed.  
  
Quatre became very worried now. Fisted his hand, he pulled back his arm a bit and was about to knock at the door loudly. Right at that moment, he heard some mumblings, coming from inside.  
  
He looked alarmed and waved his hand, gesturing the other two boys to come. Then the three of them leaned close to the door and waited. A few minutes of silence passed, then came the noise of glass breaking. They looked at each other and came to a conclusion; Heero and Duo were in danger! Wufei stepped back and prepared to knock down the door.   
  
Just as his foot about to hit the door hard, Heero's nasal voice spoke up: "Duo, I think we should stop now."  
  
  
~tsuzuki~  
  
  
[1] This is the name of my dorm. No pun, no special meaning. Just want to relate something about my dorm into the fic.  
[2] The dorms are mostly separated by gender. Of course, there are some co-ed, which male and female are together.  
[3] Trust me, if you knock more than once or a bit louder, everyone in that corridor can hear that. One time, when I knocked at my friend's door normally, not very loud, it turns out that at least five doors opened and answered my knock.  
[4] Usually, there is no bathroom in each room. There are a few bathrooms on each floor and are shared by all the students. There are many kinds of bathrooms, depending on which kind of dorm is that. The bathroom in my friend's dorm is an individual room like a normal bathroom in a house. But the bathroom in my dorm is like the one at the swimming pools. The toilets and the showers are only separated stalles. Yup, it is quite creepy and sometimes yucky too. I had a very unpleasant experience when I took a shower. *shivers at that thought*  
[5] A common room pretty much like a small living room. It has some tables and couches like what you have in your living room.  
  
  
Readers: Hey, where is that yaoi? Where is 2x1??  
Azusa: Well, you'll see...er...hear next chapter?  
Readers: *confused* Hear??  
Azusa: Yup, just wait and see. The next chapter will be want you have been expected to see. Promise!   
  
  
Azusa: I know I write too much details about the dorm. But it should be interesting to know more about the dorm. It is not as strict as most people think. And I bet most people don't know how horrible those bathrooms are. Yuck! As always, feel free to tell me how do you think about ths fic. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pleasure Principle  
~ Part 2 ~  
  
By Azusa-J  
  
  
Date: April 9, 2002  
Disclaimer: *grabs a Hee-chan plushie* Kawaii! Kawaii!! *puts it back down and sighs* but they are not mine... Everything in the Gundam Wing Universe is not mine.   
Time setting: TWT  
Warnings: Yaoi, Humor, Maybe OOC, Lemon or Lime or nothing  
Feedback: Yes, definitely! Please send it to azusaj@gundamwing.net  
Pairings: 2x1  
Rating: R  
Credit: I got the idea for this fic from Mikkeneko's "Teaching Heero." You can read it here: [http://www.fanfictiongw.homestead.com/TeachingHeero.html]  
Notes: This is my first attempt to write "real" yaoi. This fic sets in a boarding school dorm. Why? Because I read so many fics about living in a dorm yet they all seemed to be wrong. I wrote this setting based on a real dorm, the dorm I am in right now. Yes, I live in a dorm so I know better than most authors. I just want to clear up some misunderstanding about the dorm. Also, this fic is pretty much based on what happened to my friend. ^_^;; PS. I've only learned English for a few years. I've tried my best on the grammar and spellings. If you find any thing bad, feel free to tell me.  
  
Final Warning: Yaoi [Lemon] alert! Don't read if you're homophobic! (like anyone's gonna listen...) *sighs*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Duo, I think we should stop now."  
  
Wufei stopped his kick abruptly. He looked at his friends with a confused look. The same question came to their minds, 'He's inside, but why didn't he answer the door?'  
  
Then there came Duo's voice, "Heero, I've prepared everything for tonight and now you say you quit?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Come on, you're the one who ask for it."  
  
"But, this isn't right."  
  
"Heero! Just give it a try, I'm sure you'll like it."  
  
"...Okay."  
  
Then a few moments of silence passed. The three boys outside had been relieved to knew the two inside were safe. However, they were curious. What were those two doing that could make Heero forget their meeting? They decided to wait outside and eavesdrop on their conversation to figure it out.  
  
"Hm... Duo, is it really okay?"  
  
"What? Heero, you're still hesitating? You're the one who come to me and ask how those guys had so much pleasure. So here I am, showing you how and you say no!"  
  
"I don't think I'm ready yet."  
  
"Don't worry. You're old enough. And trust me, I won't harm you. You'll feel a lot of pleasure afterwards."  
  
On the other side of the door, the three pilots' mouths wide opened. What the...  
  
"...Okay." Heero said.  
  
"Then stop standing there, come help me out here."  
  
Another silence moment.  
  
"Okay, I'll give you a kiss on the lips as a starter."  
  
Silence.  
  
"This is nice."  
  
"Next, let's start with wet kisses."  
  
"Wet kisses?"  
  
"Come on, stop asking. Heero, sit here."  
  
The three boys looked at each other. Are they really...?  
  
"That tastes good."  
  
"Told ya. Ready to move onto the next one? Let's see. Yep."  
  
"Duo what... Aah! This is good!"  
  
"This a hand job. Like it?"  
  
"Hn. Duo, what are you doing now?"  
  
"Preparing."  
  
"Preparing what?"  
  
"Stop asking questions. Just let me do all the jobs. All you have to do is stay still and feel the pleasure. See this, I have a huge penis for gay men. I'm sure you'll like it too."  
  
The three eavesdroppers widened their eyes. Oh my god, they really were doing it!  
  
"I think it is okay."  
  
"Just okay? But I think you'll like this one. Here!"  
  
"Wait, tell me what is this first."  
  
"This is a blow job. Now, take it."  
  
The three boys outside stood there like three totem poles. Quatre had his hands covering his opened mouth. Trowa and Wufei were swallowing hard. So they were doing it...  
  
"Ugh!! It tastes bitter. Duo!"  
  
"Don't hold it in your mouth. Swallow it."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"...Is it okay to swallow that?"  
  
"You'll like it later. Okay, we'll try the next one."  
  
"There's more, Duo?"  
  
"Of course, just wait and see. Yep, got it. Hee-chan, come this way."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Try this one."  
  
"Duo, tell me what is it before we try anything, okay?"  
  
"It's called a 69."  
  
Now the three boys outside were inhaling deeply and drooling, as their imaginations and libidos gave them a rather explicit image of what was going on inside.  
  
"This one is good, Duo."  
  
"See, I'll give you a big squeeze."  
  
"Aah... This is great!"  
  
"Do you like it, Hee-chan?"  
  
"Yeah! More!"  
  
"Do you feel the pleasure?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Do you want more?"  
  
"Yes, yes!"  
  
"Okay, I'll give you a hot anal sex next."  
  
The three boys backed up to the wall behind with a thump sound. Oh no! They were getting to do...   
  
"Let me find it first. Here, between the cheeks."  
  
"This is good! Keep going Duo. I want more!"  
  
"Let's see what's next. Maybe I can give you a slow comfortable screw. Or maybe a slow fuzzy screw. Hmm... how about just a plain hard fuck, or..."  
  
On the other side of the door, the sound as they collided against the wall seemed to wake up the students. They were not aware that some students were approaching them. The others curiously asked them why were they here but the three totem poles could not mark out a word. All their attention went to what was going on inside. The other students followed their eyes and looked at the door, trying to find out what was so funny inside. Then Duo's voice spoke up loudly:  
  
"Hey, I got it, let's try a long, slow, comfortable screw against a cold, hard wall with a kiss. That will do!"  
  
All the students outside widened their eyes.  
  
"What's that, Duo?"  
  
"Just wait and you'll see. Hmm... Oops, I don't have that. So, Hee-chan, what do you think?"  
  
"I know nothing of this business. You choose it."  
  
"Hm... S & M is a bit extreme..."  
  
Now, the group outside were all blashing and drooling.  
  
"Come on, Duo. Hurry up. Anything is fine."  
  
"Okay, since you're a Japanese, let's try a Japanese sex... Or a perfect screw for a Perfect Soldier."  
  
"Duo! Just do it!"  
  
"Well, Hee-chan, you asked for it."  
  
A moment of silence passed which made all the people outside's blood boiled. As time passed, more and more students gathered outside of the room. Now there were about 15 people in the corridor.  
  
"No, I don't like this one." Heero spoke again.  
  
"Oh my, Hee-chan, you're too picky for a beginner."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I'll try a violent fuck on you. That's my favorite. I'm sure you'll like it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just stay there and I'll do everything."  
  
Another silence moment.  
  
"Good ne?"  
  
"Yeah, more! Duo, give me more!!"  
  
"Don't you worry. I'll give you multiple orgasm later."  
  
"Duo!! More!!"  
  
Then there was a squeaking sound of the mattress. Two students who were eavesdropping outside rushed into the bathroom because of their nosebleeds.  
  
"Calm down, Hee-chan. You'll wake the others up. Geeze, I never knew you can be so loud." He chuckled, "You'll like a sex machine."  
  
"What did you say Duo?"  
  
"Nothing. Okay, here, climax!"  
  
"Whooo...."  
  
Another three students rushed to the bathroom.  
  
"Man, Hee-chan, looks like you enjoy it. Feel the pleasure?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Woo, black out?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ha, you're amazing, Hee-chan."  
  
Suddenly a bellow echoed the corridor. "What are you boys doing here?" An angry don stood behind the crowd [1]. The students hurried back to their rooms and leaving the three pilots who just snapped out of their wildest fantasy.  
  
The don looked at them but before he had a chance to open his mouth, Duo spoke up inside.  
  
"Hee-chan, let's try a slow comfortable, fuzzy screw."  
  
The don's eyes popped out of thier sockets and glared at the door.  
  
The three boys could only shake their heads and wish good luck for their friends.  
  
  
~tsuzuki~  
  
  
[1] In a student dorm, teachers have not much power, which is most people think. The one who is in charge is the don. The don is like the head for the students in dorm. He/she sets up rules and regulations. He/she also is the one you talk to or complain to. In short, the don is the head in student dorm.  
  
  
Azusa: Drooling? Nose-bleeding? Need a cold shower? Just before you go to the bathroom to do whatever you need to do, please tell me how you think about this, k? I know some parts sounds weird, but I'll tell you why next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Pleasure Principle  
~ Part 3 ~  
  
By Azusa-J  
  
  
Date: April 9, 2002  
Disclaimer: *grabs a Hee-chan plushie* Kawaii! Kawaii!! *puts it back down and sighs* but they are not mine... Everything in the Gundam Wing Universe is not mine.   
Time setting: TWT  
Warnings: Yaoi, Humor, Maybe OOC, Lemon or Lime or nothing  
Feedback: Yes, definitely! Please send it to azusaj@gundamwing.net  
Pairings: 2x1  
Rating: R  
Credit: I got the idea for this fic from Mikkeneko's "Teaching Heero." You can read it here: [http://www.fanfictiongw.homestead.com/TeachingHeero.html]  
Notes: This is my first attempt to write "real" yaoi. This fic sets in a boarding school dorm. Why? Because I read so many fics about living in a dorm yet they all seemed to be wrong. I wrote this setting based on a real dorm, the dorm I am in right now. Yes, I live in a dorm so I know better than most authors. I just want to clear up some misunderstanding about the dorm. Also, this fic is pretty much based on what happened to my friend. ^_^;; PS. I've only learned English for a few years. I've tried my best on the grammar and spellings. If you find any thing bad, feel free to tell me.  
  
Final Warning: Yaoi [Lemon] alert! Don't read if you're homophobic! (like anyone's gonna listen...) *sighs*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Hee-chan, let's try a slow comfortable, fuzzy screw."  
  
The don's eyes popped out of thier sockets and glared at the door.  
  
The three boys could only shake their heads and wish good luck for their friends.  
  
The don looked at the three blashing boys and understood what was going on. He quickly called the security and the office for a duplicated key. After a moment, every staff member had arrived and quietly, they opened the door.  
  
They expected to see two boys naked in a bed with mess all around. They all had prepared for any kind of weird situation inside so they would not be shocked or surprised. However, what greeted them made them stop dead in their tracks.  
  
Inside the room, Heero and Duo were sitting on the floor, fully clothed. About twenty or so liquor bottles were scattered around on the floor. There were also some bottles of juices, soda, pops, milk and water. On the table were some containers and boxes of sugar, cream, eggs, fruits, ice-cream and many other sauces. Heero was holding a shot glass while Duo had a highball glass in one hand and a long bar spoon in the other. There were many red wine glasses, shot glasses and lowballs stood beside the boys. Next to the glassware was an ice bucket filled with ice. There were a various of shakers, corkscrews, knives, and other equipment laying on the tray placed on the floor.  
  
The two boys froze and looked at the intruders with confused looks on their faces. The staffs were also astonished by the scene.  
  
A few moment of uncomfortable silence filled the room. The first one who recovered from his initial shock was Duo. He asked, "Hey, what's up? Why so many people?"  
  
The staffs and the don needed some time to absorb and process what was going on. It was completely different from what they had heard and imagined. The don finally found his voice and asked, "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Drinking." Heero said in a cheerful tone. "Duo is teaching me how to drink."  
  
"You guys just... drank?" The don asked hesitatedly.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Hmmm..." The don was speechless for a minute. He had prepared all kinds of lectures on violating the rules of having sex. But apparently, those two were not in any way of breaking those rules.  
  
The three other pilots came into the room, just like the rest of the group, they was shocked by the scene because what they saw in front of them were so different from what was "supposed" to be happened here from their eavesdropping and imagination. After a moment a shocking, Quatre finally understood what was "actually" happening and asked, "Why?"  
  
Heero looked at the blonde with a smile on his face, "I saw the guys were having fun after they drank so I asked Duo why. So here he is, showing me how to enjoy this kind of pleasure."  
  
"Heero? Are you drunk?" Quatre noticed the unusual expression the Japanese boy had.  
  
"No! Of course not! Duo, give me more! [1]" Heero shoke his head and shoved the shot glass to the braided boy in front of him.  
  
"Hmm... Heero, maybe later." Duo pushed the shot glass away gently and looked up to the others. "Is there any problem?"  
  
The don finally knew what to say, "Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell, you are not supposed to drink inside the dorm. Now go throw all those junks away. I will report you to the headmaster tomorrow. Prepare yourselves before you see him." and with that, he turned around and stomped out of the room along with the other staff [2]. Now only the three boys were left at the doorway.  
  
Trowa looked at the two apparently-drunk boys and said, "So you two only drank?"  
  
"You don't believe us either, Tro?" Duo looked a bit hurt.  
  
"No, I was just curious when I heard you outside..."  
  
"Heard me outside?" Duo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hmm... We just came to see if you guys okay or not. You forgot to come to our meeting." Quatre explained.  
  
"Oh yeah! The meeting. I forgot!" Heero exclaimed and slapped his hand on his forehead.  
  
"Then what do you think we were doing?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well... you see... we...er..." Quatre mumbled and was as red as a tomato.  
  
Duo examined Quatre and the other two's reactions. They were all blashing and fidgeting.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hm... Nothing."  
  
Duo sighed, "Nevermind. I won't pushing you."  
  
"Duo, aren't you supposed to throw all those drinks away?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot. What a waste, we were only half done." Duo picked up the bottle of Vodka and noted that there was half the bottle left.   
  
"Just give me more then, Duo!" Heero handed his shot glass to Duo again.  
  
"Okay, Hee-chan." Duo picked up the highball glass which was full, "Here, 'wet dream.'"  
  
The other three boys choked at the word.   
  
"What was that again, Maxwell?" Wufei asked.  
  
"What? It's wet dream. Want some?" Duo looked innocently.  
  
"We...wet dream?"   
  
"Yeah, this is a cocktail mix of Gin, Apricot Brandy, Grenadine, and Lemon Juice. This one is good, ne, Hee-chan?"  
  
"You mean all those..." Wufei tailed off.  
  
"What?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
An idea came to his mind, the braided boy smirked. "Oh, I see. Those names right? Those "slow comfortable screw," "hand jobs" and stuffs like that? Those are all drink names. You thought we're having sex, didn't you?"  
  
The other blashed as Duo's words hit home.  
  
Duo only laughed like a maniac while Heero, who was so drunk that kept pulling his roommate's sleeve and demanding more liqour.  
  
  
~tsuzuki~  
  
  
[1] Usually, when a person is drunk, he/she does not admit that. He/she will just keep asking for more liquor. I know this situation well enough.  
[2] Yes, no liquor is allowed in dorm, but honestly, I have no idea of what kind of punishment will be administered for I'm a good student. ^__^ Reporting to the headmaster will be a definite, though.  
  
  
Azusa: Told ya, a lemon/lime in this fic!  
Readers: Hey, you call that a lemon?? It is not even a lime!  
Azusa: Oh c'mon, don't tell me that you didn't have a lemon scene inside your hentai mind earlier.  
Readers: ......  
  
  
Azusa: So it is not what you think it is, but I think it is closed enough as a yaoi lime. Don't you think so? I bet all of you thought Duo was screwing Hee-chan in Part 2 ne? ^__^;; Please tell me how you think about this fic. This is my first attempt to write a "real" yaoi fic. So, please.   
  
  
Important Notice:  
  
All those terms: "kiss on the lips", wet kisses", "hand job", "hugh penis for gay men", "blow job", "69", "big squeeze", "hot anal sex", "between the cheeks", "slow comfortable screw", "slow fuzzy screw", "hard fuck", "long, slow, comfortable screw against a cold, hard wall with a kiss", "S & M (cocktail)", "Japanese sex", "perfect screw", "violent fuck", "multiple orgasm", "sex machine", "climax", "black out", "slow comfortable, fuzzy screw", and "wet dream" are all drink names. Yep, it sounds crazy but it is true. Seriously. There is really some cocktail named something like this. For more information, check out this site: BarNone Drink Recipes [http://www.barnonedrinks.com/index/] If you happen to go to a bar, try order them! 


	4. Epilogue

Pleasure Principle  
~ Epilogue ~  
  
By Azusa-J  
  
  
Date: April 10, 2002  
Disclaimer: *grabs a Hee-chan plushie* Kawaii! Kawaii!! *puts it back down and sighs* but they are not mine... Everything in the Gundam Wing Universe is not mine.   
Time setting: TWT  
Warnings: Yaoi, Humor, Maybe OOC, Lemon or Lime or nothing  
Feedback: Yes, definitely! Please send it to azusaj@gundamwing.net  
Pairings: 2x1  
Rating: R  
Credit: I got the idea for this fic from Mikkeneko's "Teaching Heero." You can read it here: [http://www.fanfictiongw.homestead.com/TeachingHeero.html]  
Notes: This is my first attempt to write "real" yaoi. This fic sets in a boarding school dorm. Why? Because I read so many fics about living in a dorm yet they all seemed to be wrong. I wrote this setting based on a real dorm, the dorm I am in right now. Yes, I live in a dorm so I know better than most authors. I just want to clear up some misunderstanding about the dorm. Also, this fic is pretty much based on what happened to my friend. ^_^;; PS. I've only learned English for a few years. I've tried my best on the grammar and spellings. If you find any thing bad, feel free to tell me.  
  
Final Warning: Yaoi [Lemon] alert! Don't read if you're homophobic! (like anyone's gonna listen...) *sighs*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
~ Next morning ~  
  
Heero and Duo just came out from the headmaster's office. Of course, they had been violated the school rules. No alcholic beverages were allowed in the school area, not to mention they were underaged too. After three whole hours of lecturing, the headmaster finally announced that the two boys were banished from the school.   
  
Expected to see the two boys begging for forgiveness, the headmaster smirked and prepared another long lecture for them. However, once the word "banish" reached the two boys' ears, they beamed.  
  
"So we're out of the school right?" The braided boy asked the schoolmaster.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are we, sir?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"YAHOOO!!" Duo was literally dancing in the headmaster's office. Heero just smirked and was pleased with the "punishment."  
  
"Hm... Are you... okay?" The headmaster asked.  
  
"Definitely okay!! So see ya pal!" Duo waved his hand and pulled his partner out of the room joyfully.  
  
After the door slammed shut, the headmaster was still too surprised from the boys' reactions. "Who the heck are they?" he could only mumble.  
  
Outside the room, the two "bad" boys were greeted by their friends. The three of them were in trouble too. They were not allowed to go to another dorm at the midnight. Not to mention the way they got in. The three of them had also been lectured for almost an hour. Some penalties were administered.  
  
Quatre who had never been in that kind of situation before was quite angry at his friends. "So what are you going to do now?" He asked in an irritated tone.  
  
"We can go home now."  
  
"You got banished?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Figured." Wufei mumbled.  
  
"So, we're going to pack our stuffs now. Wanna join us?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hmm... Okay." Quatre thought it would be better to keep the *two* boys out of trouble. They could not asked the Japanese boy to watch over the braided baka anymore because it seemed that it was the Perfect Soldier who caused trouble last night.  
  
"Then, Let's go. Hee-chan." Duo offered his hand to Heero. Heero had been so drunk last night that he could barely walk today. It was not something you could see every day: the Perfect Soldier was pale and walked shakily like he was having seasick. Heero was in a very bad shape, worse than most people experienced. It appeared that the Japanese boy could not take any alochol. Without any help, he would walk as if floating in low-gravity, drifting from side to side, and would collapse after several steps.  
  
Duo chuckled when he watched his roommate's pitiful gestures. He never thought a certain Perfect Soldier could not drink. Heero noticed Duo's smirks and threatened, "Omae o korosu." But his voice was shaky and husky, a contrast to his normal cold-nasal monotone.  
  
Duo could no longer hold his laughter. He held his stomach and burst out a rich laughter. Heero glared at him with his death glare. But he had no idea how adorable he was, glaring with a paled face and shaky legs. Now Duo was rolling on the floor, struggled to breathe through his laugh. The other three of his friends were practically the same. Quatre was giggling freely and wiping the tears on his cheeks. Trowa covered his mouth with his hands and was fighting hard to maintain his stoic mask, but failed miserably as laughter escaped his lips. Wufei was laughing so hard that he lost his balance and leaned against the wall. He was punching and scretching on the poor wall, trying to get some release for his poor stomach which hurt so badly now.  
  
Heero could only stand there dumbfounded. Then the door to headmaster's office was opened abruptly. An enraged headmaster came out with a fly swatter in his hand and shouted, "You boys, out out!!" and swinged that swatter to the boys like they were some annoying flies.  
  
After a few minutes and much strugglings, they finally emerged out of the building.   
  
As they arrived to Heero and Duo's room, they saw that there was an e-mail from the doctors on Heero's laptop. The Japanese boy checked the e-mail. It was a new mission for them. All the pilots wiped out their laughters and became serious again. They read the e-mail carefully. It said that their new mission was to investigate a school that ran by OZ to train the soldiers. They had to leave this school immediately (and all of them sighed in relief when they read the line). They were going to enroll in that school as students in order to investigate. Enroll in that school? Another school!?  
  
Now all the pilots fell down onto the floor in defeat. Not again!!  
  
Duo suddenly laughed and everyone turned to him. How could he laugh when they were about to enroll in another school?  
  
"Hee-chan, let's continue our pleasure principle [1] there ne?" Duo smiled to Heero.  
  
"Nani?" the Japanese boy looked confused.  
  
"Remember you asked me what was the don thinking when they broke in? I'll tell you and show you there."  
  
"DUO!" The other three pilots exclaimed while Duo just smiled naughtly.  
  
"How about it, Hee-chan?" Duo asked.  
  
"Is it another pleasure principle?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"...Okay."  
  
"Oh no!" The three could only imagine what would happen in the next school. They sighed, 'Another tough mission ne?'  
  
  
~owari ~  
  
  
[1] Pleasure Principle, which is the name for this fic, is actually the name of a Neon Genesis Evangelion's song.   
  
  
Hee-chan: Why you make me looks like a weakling, Azusa?  
Wufei: 'Cause you're a weakling already.  
Hee-chan: Wufei! Omae o korosu!  
Wufei: *snorts* Boring~!  
Hee-chan: I'll get you later. Hey you, Azusa, don't try to sneak away.  
Azusa: *shrugs* You know I like Hee-chan torture right? I just put you on the spot, that's all.  
Hee-chan: Azusa! Omae o korosu!  
Duo: Hey, Azusa, I want a sequel, with lemon, so I can get my Hee-chan's ass.  
Azusa: I'll see.  
Hee-chan: You two are so mean to me!!  
  
  
Azusa: Maybe a sequel, but I can't promise you right now. I want to know what do you people think about this one first, which means reviews! Please tell me how you think about this fic.   
  
Also, a huge thanks to Mikkeneko for giving me this brilliant idea and proof-reading this fic. Arigatou!! 


End file.
